


Take care of me

by kaypancake



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Kim Jongin | Kai, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Kim Jongin is a good boyfriend, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Needs a Hug, Overworked Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Mark is overworked and tired. Jongin is here to take care of him.shameless tooth rotting fluff ensues
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> because overworked Mark is a (sad) reality I decided to write this because comfort and fluff are my favourite things to write! I hope it makes you at least smile a bit :D  
> not beta-ed yet so sorry for any mistakes ;-;

The day was dragging and Mark was exhausted. Dark circles and sore muscles had become his routine this past few weeks. He should be used to it by now, but no. Everything was draining his energy. And, at this moment, despite his serious facade while dancing, he just wanted to curl into a ball on the ground of the practice room.

With their album repackage and the next SuperM albums he was stuck in practice rooms all the time. He barely had free time, barely slept and he hadn’t seen Jongin in weeks.

They were practicing their new song Punch. Mark wasn’t the kind to easily cry, if anything that was the opposite. But if he had to do that choreography once again without a break he was going to break down.

And, as if he could read his mind, Taeyong finally called for a break when they hit the end of the dance routine.

Mark nodded and dragged himself to his phone. He sat on the ground, sighing. He turned on his phone, texting Jongin. “can I sleep over tonight?” The answer came quickly “yeah sure, kitten.”

The sun was slowly setting when Mark finally arrived to Jongin’s flat. Just by seeing his boyfriend’s sleepy face, Jongin immediately realised how tired Mark was. This made his heart ached and immediately feel like he needed to protect him at all cost.

As soon as Mark walked into the living room, Jongin pulled him into a hug. Mark didn’t protest instead he wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist, sighing in content.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Jongin’s question was full of worry and care.

“Tired.” Mark managed to whisper.

Now that he didn’t have to focus on his every movements he felt like walking through a fog. Korean seemed harder to speak and his brain was functioning in slow-motion.

They stayed in that position for a moment, when Mark started crying.

He didn’t want to. But in Jongin’s arms all his defences fell down. He was vulnerable and safe. All his frustration and fatigue took the best of him and he cried. He sobbed against Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin patted his boyfriends’ head, waiting for him to calm down.

When Mark pulled away from the embrace, Jongin looked at him with a soft look. “Do you feel better?”

With infinite care, he wiped the tears away from Mark’s cheek. A faint smile appeared on the younger’s face and he nodded.

“Let’s eat something and then we can watch a movie or something.”

Mark loved watching Jongin cooking. He had basically been banned from his boyfriend’s kitchen since that one time he almost burned down his flat trying to make pancakes. A few weeks after the incident, Jongin tolerated him as long as he didn’t try to use the oven or a frying pan.

Mark was sitting on the edge of the table while Jongin was cooking. He was so tired he didn’t speak much, but he asked questions and his boyfriend gladly kept up the conversation for the both of them.

Jongin talked excitedly about his solo project, his songs, the choreography. Even if Mark couldn’t match his level of excitement, he still nodded and encouraged him to continue speaking.

“Don’t fall asleep before even having the chance to eat, baby.” Jongin said, a tender smile forming on his lips.

Mark grumbled a bit and extended his hands to catch Jongin’s arm. He grabbed it and pulled the older to him.

The cooking already forgotten. Mark was all that mattered right now. The boy was looking at his boyfriend with such sincerity and adoration it fluttered Jongin’s heart.

“Sweetheart?” asked Jongin, a bit of concern in his voice.

“I love you.” Mark whispered.

It was so uncharacteristic of Mark. Sure, Jongin knew he loved him but Mark wasn’t the kind to randomly say it. He had to mean it sincerely and feel comfortable enough to be vulnerable. And it wasn’t that often that it happened. But Mark wanted, he needed Jongin to know, at that moment how much the elder mattered to him. How much he loved and was grateful for him to care and be there. And just by the tone and the intensity of his look, Jongin understood.

“I love you too.” the elder said carefully with a comforting smile. “You know that you deserve the world?” Jongin whispered in a soft but serious voice that made Mark’s heart fluster. “You make me want to give you the world and make you happy each day. You did so well today and I'm proud of you.”

He kissed quickly his boyfriend’s lips and went back to cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a smut but i didn't really felt comfortable writing it so a cute fluff it was :D  
> I hope you liked it !!  
> You can find me on twitter (@ nostakay) or instagram (@ kayillio)


End file.
